


Ramen boy

by Dilly



Series: Ficlets et drabbles autour du couple Ikki/Shaka [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Food, Gen, Japan, Japanese Culture, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, izakaya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka, en visite au Japon, découvre les ramen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen boy

« En fait, je préfère être avec toi. Tu n'es pas fatiguant comme les autres. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Au contact du liquide, les nouilles s'étaient déliées dans son bol comme des plantes dans un petit étang. Malgré son air paisible, la sueur perlait dans l'entrebâillure de sa chemise, sur les mèches blondes de son front qui s'étaient jointes, et au-dessus de ses lèvres.

« Une parfaite composition », murmura-t-il.

Le Japonais aux allures de voyou qui l'accompagnait haussa les épaules. « Ce serait mieux si tu parvenais à te servir de tes baguettes, Shaka. »

Mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'écarter maladroitement entre les grands ongles mats, et les pâtes glissantes retombaient à chaque fois dans le bouillon. Ikki eut un petit rire.

« Je pense que Dieu sait manger des nouilles, lui. »

Son bol et ses baguettes dans les mains, il se tourna vers le chevalier d'or.

« C'est le meilleur ramen de toute la ville. Si tu veux connaître notre pays, tu dois en avoir mangé au moins une fois. Alors… Concentre-toi. »

Shaka eut d'abord un réflexe de recul à la vue des baguettes braquées sur lui. Ikki avait approché son visage près du sien, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle qu'expirait sa bouche… La sienne s'en ouvrit involontairement : il ne tarda pas à ressentir contre ses dents le bout des baguettes, ainsi que l'épaisseur humide des pâtes sur sa langue. C'était une sensation agréable. Il aspira et les sentit couler à l'intérieur de sa gorge – sa pomme d'Adam eut un petit soubresaut. L'arôme et la chaleur des ramen le remplissaient jusqu'au plexus.

Par réflexe, il s'essuya le coin de la bouche... Ikki eut un sourire étrange.

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon », déclara l'Indien, la tête baissée.

Mais le patron du restaurant, occupé à essuyer des verres derrière le comptoir, les regardait à présent d'un air hostile.


End file.
